The WalkIn
by Eriakit
Summary: Alec and Magnus get walked in on. Shocked-beyond-belief!Alec's point of view. Angry Warlock. Just a Liiittle crackish. First fanfic and the summary sucks. Its not really set anywhere in the books except post-coming out. Malec at either end. One-shot.


**Title: The Walk-In**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. Its All Cassandra Clare. Love her.**

**Author's Note:** Ok, this is my first fanfic. Be kind? _Good lord you're a wuss._ Hush up, Ms. Italics. I'm sorry if any of the character seem a bit out of character, but, well, it IS a bit of a shock to the system for poor Alec, and well. Put yourself in Magnus' shoes. _That's her trying to get you to ignore any possible errors by appealing to your pity and love of a good crackfic._ Its not a crackfic!... Ok its a little crackish. not that much though. Reviews would be lovely! Criticism is appreciated! _Ha! You mean "Don't hate it please! I'm a noobie to the extreme!"_ I... I just don't like you. _Kisses to you too, sweets._

* * *

><p>"M-Magnus..."<p>

A gasp, closely followed by a moan. I used to hate how sensitive my skin was. My childhood is full of Isabelle and Jace tickling me until I had to make a run for the bathroom, and my first dozen or so Marks had _really_ hurt. But now… it had certainly become more pleasurable since Magnus had gained full access to my overly sensitive skin. And he certainly knew how to _use_ said access…

Speaking of the warlock, he had just shifted his devilishly talented tongue from my ribs to my bellybutton and-

"Oh my God I'm sor-ALEC?"

"Izzy? W-what are you doing here?" I gasped. Magnus had sat up and snapped a blanket over my near-nude form - which I had promptly buried myself under, thank you very much - but that wasn't helping much with the fact that my _sister_ had just walked in on us. _My SISTER._ The only thought going through my head was whether I should kill myself or Izzy. Hmm. Choices.

"Yes Isabelle, what exactly _are_ you doing here?" Oh shit. Magnus sounded _PISSED_.

"I, well, we were going to go shopping and well we just thought that maybe you'd want to come with us but I'm sorry the door wasn't locked and we, well, I thought it would be O.K. to come in but then you, well, BOTH of you, and-"

"Stop blithering dammit!" I was still trying my hardest to hide under the summoned blanket - the summoned PINK blanket, damn Magnus' love of the color to hell - but I could still see Magnus standing up, little blue sparks flying off of his hands. And did she just say…

"W-we?" Dammit, I didn't mean to stutter.

"Yeah, sorry Alec, but its not just your sister." That was… oh shit SIMON was… he saw… what happened to super vampire hearing? Shouldn't he have said something BEFORE they opened the door?

"Hi Alec. Uhm, I think I'll take Simon back downstairs now… you coming Izzy?"

Clary too? Suicide. Definitely easier to suicide then hunt down two shadow hunters and a vampire.

"In a bit." What? Why isn't she leaving?

"And why exactly would you need to stay here _any_ longer, Isabelle?" Great minds think alike, apparently. How fast could Magnus snap her out of here?

The door shut, seeming to signal Clary and Simon's exit. Now if only Izzy would leave. I slowly - very, very slowly - pulled the blanket off my head. If the embarrassment didn't kill me outright, the blushing might. It just wasn't healthy to have that much blood in your head.

"Why aren't you leaving, Izzy?" At least I hadn't stuttered that time. Magnus was standing in his underwear with his arms folded, glaring at Izzy for all he was worth.

"Are you afraid for you brother's virtue?" Magnus drawled.

"Magnus!" Hell. Now I was squeaking. At least Magnus and Izzy are ignoring me for now.

"Actually, yes." Wha- Nevermind. Where was that seraph blade?

Magnus seemed a little stunned for a moment. Or maybe it was Izzy's return glare. The whole fists-on-hips thing really was kind of intimidating. Then Magnus' eyes widened, before the Glare came back full force.

"You brought Simon on purpose, didn't you." It wasn't a question. "If he hadn't heard anything we might have gone shopping, but the plan was for him _to_ hear something."

What? No, that couldn't be. Izzy wouldn't… but why was she looking guilty?

"Maybe."

Well. Maybe she would.

"I take it Clary didn't know."

"No. She wouldn't have gone along with it."

At least Clary was innocent. But then she's ALWAYS the innocent one.

"Maybe that should have told you something."

"_I'm_ going to tell _you_ something, Magnus Bane." Oh god it was the angry mother hen voice. I _hate_ that voice. "I know _you_ might have been around since before fashion existed, but my brother hasn't. And if you hurt him _at all_ I swear on Prada, Gucci, and Jimmy Choo that I _will_ find _something_ in your past that you broke the laws doing, and I _will_ hunt your sparkly, glitter-covered, magic-sparking ass _down._ And when I get you, you won't even be able to scream for mercy, because you'll have my _boot_ going through your _throat._"

Damn. Izzy was _scary_ like this. And who the hell swears by, what was it?, Prada, Gucci, and Jimmy Hoo? And was Magnus… _LAUGHING?_

"Laugh if you want, buddy, I'm completely serious." And on THAT strangely aggressive line, she was out that door and slamming it behind her.

"W-what the HELL was that about?" That was understandably confusing. One second I've got Magnus' tongue doing very nice things to me, the next there's Izzy ranting about fashion, sparkle, and boots going through throats.

"I have an idea, but I'll tell you later." Suddenly Magnus was back on the couch, and the blanket was gone. Why did he take away my hiding spot? "Now, where were we?" he purred.

Oh.

…_OH…_


End file.
